


The Weirdest One Yet

by T3ZSA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3ZSA/pseuds/T3ZSA
Summary: Levi is captured by an odd titan on an expedition beyond the walls.





	1. Prologue

It was cold.

Levi felt the wind against his shivering body. _Is this the end for me…?_ He was in the grasp of a 15 meter titan. It was his own fault that he was in this situation. He had seen the mop of brown hair on the titan as it ran from the group of titan-killers. He went after it. Soon after, he ran out of fuel and the titan had grabbed him. He was careless and he was now about to pay the price. He sighed heavily as he looked at the titan, a disdainful look on his face. The titan just stared back, unmoving. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Then, a scream pierced the air. It was loud and made his ears ring. More shouts followed and soon there were footsteps.

The titan suddenly looked apprehensive. It took one last look at the human in its hands and quickly removed his gaze. Levi was then lifted into the air and the titan ran through the forest. It seemed to know that Levi would attract the titans, but that wasn’t what stumped Levi. _Why won’t you just eat me already?_


	2. Chapter 1

_ Where the hell am I…? _

Levi felt the rough and textured surface under his hands. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by tall trees. Down below, the floor. He stood up on the branch and analyzed the situation. He knew that he couldn’t jump down from the branch, he would most certainly die. But he also couldn’t wait to be found and devoured by titans. He hated being powerless. He hated being so prideful. He truly hated the feeling. And he regretted going after that 15 meter-class titan. He berated himself for being _ so stupid. _ He thought he could kill it alone. His squad told him not to go and this is where his pride got him. Stuck in a forest teeming with titans.

He didn’t know how long he would last. _ I’m mostly likely going to starve to death if I am not eaten by those filthy creatures. That titan lured me out. It’s probably intelligent. It knew that I would attract titans, it knew, and it wanted me to suffer a painful death. Damn you…! _

Levi knew that his teammates wouldn’t go looking for him, it was no use hoping for it. They knew that there was no chance of survival in the Titan Forest. The Scouting Legion also couldn’t allow anymore soldiers to die. The amount of new recruits this year was dangerously low, not that Levi had expected anything different. It was common knowledge that you would die young if you joined the Scouts and lives are precious. Levi scowled before sighing heavily; he was alone with his thoughts. 

He fell down as the tree shook. _ A titan is climbing…?! _ He scrambled to the body of the tree and clutched it as tightly as possible. Levi saw a hand reach out to him and felt it wrap around him. It was crushing him. He let out an agonizing scream as he was crushed. His vision was clouding and spots appeared. He felt the hand slacken after a while and ultimately release him. Levi fell to the floor, coughing and retching and clawing at his throat. He was hyperventilating, thinking of the days ahead of him. They were going to be torture. He knew he would die at the end, there was no need to sugarcoat it. But he was human and a human’s instinct is to _ survive _. Levi wanted to survive, he didn’t want to die. He tried to calm himself down, running his hands through his hair.

He was awoken by a violent shaking.

Levi accepted his fate. If the gods wanted him to die like this, then so be it. He began to remember his old friends, Isabel and Farlan, and how they had died similarly, leaving Levi alone in this cruel world. He thought of their reunion in the afterlife, how glad he would be to see their faces once again, to feel their embrace. The tree stopped shaking and the titan who saved him knelt in front of him. Levi looked at it and stood. The titan’s face was almost touching his own, its breath warm and nasty. He punched it, startling himself as he did. Rage overcame him as he questioned it.

“Why me?” Levi’s voice continued to become louder as he screamed. “WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SHOW UP? WHY DIDN’T YOU EAT ME?” Levi continued to shout violently and accusingly. He whispered in a small voice while glaring at his feet. “Why didn’t you let me die?” He stood silently waiting for a response he knew would never arrive.

.

.

.

.

Levi didn’t know how long he had been stuck in that tree; it could have days, even weeks, but it didn’t matter. Knowing wouldn’t change the fact that he was ravenous and thirsty. He had grown used to the titan who lay not far from him, its chest rising and falling as in basked in the moonlight. Levi took this opportunity to study it. The titan had a muscular but lean build, less than shoulder-length brown hair and, when it was awake and peering at Levi inquisitively, emerald blue eyes. 

Levi was very confused when the titan did not eat him, he thought it was just studying him before digging in. Maybe it thought he had weapons and was playing dumb. Or maybe it was stupid. _ Probably that last one…. _ Levi thought of Hange and how she would fangirl if she was here. They had never heard of a titan that did not eat humans. She would capture it and run many experiments on it. First, she would look at its muscles. Then, his face. There was no skin covering its mouth so they would be able to see all of its teeth. A wave of sadness washed over Levi. As much as he insulted her, it was strange to not hear her annoyingly loud voice, talking about titans and her oh-so-precious Sonny and Bean.

Levi shook his head and look at the sky. It was littered with stars, both big and small, and the moon was illuminating the forest, making it appear otherworldly. And in a sense, it was. The distant sounds of a stream nearby and the soft chirping of crickets proved it. But even more, the giants that resided here. They were awake when the sun shone and resting as it set. Levi was relieved when the moon came out. The titan next to him also fell into a deep slumber, it could cause no harm to him like that. He felt it shift in its sleep and took note. If he ever say Hange again, he would be sure to tell her all about it.

Levi soon succumbed to the abyss known as sleep, a smile on his face as he thought of his squad and their gleeful faces.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levis a bit ooc and has a mental breakdown/panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so so so so so sorry
> 
> i literally had this chapter ready since the beginning on november and i thought i posted it but i really didnt and now i feel like crap
> 
> thank yall so much for reading this and actually liking it even though i personally think its cringe
> 
> im so sad that aot is ending soon and all that but im gonna try to finish this before june (i probably wont)
> 
> another note too btw  
i know that coronavirus is spreading at a rapid rate and i want all yall to stay safe. dont go out unless its absolutely necessary and wash your hands with soap and water often. dont touch your face and avoid anyone you know that has tested postive for it or you think might have it. i want you all to be safe and take the appropriate measures to staying safe. thats all for now lol ily and enjoy <3

Levi opened his eyes blearily as the rays of the sun hit his face, causing him discomfort. He took note of the pain in his back and the soreness of his throat as he moved to the titan across from him. Its emerald blue eyes focused on Levi’s body as he got up. Levi clutched his stomach tightly and felt it groan. He hadn’t eaten in a while and his body was not responding well to it. He figured he would have to suck it up, there was no way he was getting down from the tree alive and even if he managed that he would not be able to get back up. 

Levi instead focused on the weather; it was cold. Cold in a way that made you feel so itchy, so dry, so  _ naked _ . Levi didn’t like this kind of weather, it reminded him of his underground life as a thug where he would have to steal from others. He somehow missed that life. In a weird way, of course. At least he wouldn’t have to fear being eaten alive and he was around other humans. Levi realized that he had never truly lived in solitude, there was always someone else there. Even when his mother was sick and dying, he was still not  _ alone _ . He could talk to her, he never knew if she listened or not, but it was all the same. He was reassured by the presence of another human being, reassured that he was not alone. At least, no really. 

.

.

.

.

Hours later, Levi found himself throwing up, well,  _ trying _ to throw up. He felt that trying to puke up nothing was worse than puking up  _ something _ . Puking up nothing felt like trying to get something out, with your body not even knowing that it was never there to begin with. He felt like he was choking and the process made his throat so incredibly sore. He would have to bear with it. 

Levi often found himself thinking how much easier it would have been to just stop, to just  _ end it all _ , but he knew that he would be dying with regret if he went through with it. Not only that but his pride would never allow him to do it. He knew what it was like to be weak and powerless and now that he had tasted strength, he didn’t want to go back to being that small, meek, naïve little boy. Never again.

.

.

.

.

The following days were complete terror. Titans clawing at the tree Levi resided in and some even climbing it. Levi was absolutely terrified. Those giant man-eating creatures had not yet grown restless, had not yet realized that they wouldn’t be able to consume him. Levi felt an odd smugness arise in him. He didn’t know how he wasn’t dead yet but realized that he probably didn’t want to know….

It was good luck that he hoped would not come back to bite him in the ass (as well as the titans). He spent most of his days studying the titan who currently lay next to him, unmoving. The titan’s gaze never left him, and Levi did not waver. He would be damned if he lost a staring contest to a titan. He found an odd comfort in the abnormal titan. It’s ragged breathing reminding Levi that he was not alone. Even though the titan couldn’t speak, the silence alone was enough for Levi. He smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren in titan form and levi has no clue
> 
> i didnt know how to write this one bc the beginning was done a long time ago and i kind of forgot how i wanted it
> 
> sorry for any mistakes btw

_ What the hell…? _

Levi was astounded. Another human was now standing beside him. He had the tannest skin and a slim but muscular figure. His eyes were  _ gorgeous _ …. Levi couldn’t help but find them familiar. He was brought out of his thoughts by a whimper. Levi studied the taller male quizzically.

" _ Levi.... Why are you looking at me like that? Are you not happy to see me in your form? Did I do something wrong? If so, then I am sorry.... Levi...? _ " The boy shifted on his feet and looked at Levi with a sad look.

Levi could not understand a word this boy said. And although he could not comprehend the words, he felt the emotion. Levi felt kind of bad for him; the boy was trying to communicate something important but spoke another language that Levi could not recognize. He sighed heavily and placed his hand on the other’s shoulder. He couldn’t imagine how this boy had gotten to his tree and he was now alert. The titan was gone and they were at a large disability.  _ Maybe it died, maybe it abandoned me, maybe it didn’t find me interesting enough, or… maybe it couldn’t suppress the urge to eat me anymore. _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

Levi brought his attention back to the man in front of him. He looked him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt and when he saw no visible injuries, he let out a sigh of relief. He ran his hands through his jet black hair, thinking of what would happen next. He slumped down against the tree and wished he could just disappear. He didn’t know whether anyone would come looking for him but he figured that if they were, it wouldn’t be soon. He glanced at the boy standing awkwardly beside him and quietly chuckled. He grabbed his hand and yanked him down next to him. The boy looked startled to say the least but smiled gently afterwards. 

Levi cleared his throat and decided to ask him a question, clumsily jumbling his words. “So, what’s your name? I’m Levi and I live beyond the wall, well,  _ lived _ . I was on an expedition with my team when I….” Levi stopped talking as he realized that the boy probably wouldn’t be able to understand him anyway.

The boy chuckled and grabbed one of Levi’s hands. He was a bit taken aback but he let the boy do his thing. He felt letters being traced onto his hand.  _ E-R-E-N.  _ “Eren,” Levi repeated, an odd feeling arising within him as he said the name. He noticed the tint of Eren’s ears and scrunched up his face. Though, he understood the boy’s reaction. They were basically holding hands and Levi had just said Eren’s name so…  _ sensually _ .

He quickly took back his hands and muttered a rushed apology. Eren grunted and abruptly stood up. He seemed to be upset about something.


	5. Chapter 4

Eren’s POV

Eren was pissed.

He thought that Levi would recognize him in this form, but he hadn’t. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. He thought it was pretty obvious that he was the titan, but Levi just couldn't see it. It wouldn’t take a genius to make the connection. He was basically just a smaller version of the titan plus clothes. He had the same eyes and hair, even the length, but he guessed that humans probably didn’t know the secret about the titans.

Eren pondered on the edge of the branch and reminisced on his past. Images of a young blond boy and raven haired female flashed in his mind. Their smiles directed at him, their arms opened wide. He would never forget the day he met them. He was young and cold and had just woken up in a world different from what he remembered. In front of him stood a giant grey wall and he looked up, only to find that it was never ending. Whatever was inside was trying to keep something  _ out _ . He ran around the imposing ring of grey and stooped in front of a gate. It was open and he took the chance to push through. 

He was amazed at the sheltered civilization he had stumbled upon. He appeared to be in the middle of a market and nobody seemed to notice that he just came from outside.

_ Living in the walls their whole lives, the humans have grown ignorant and think that they are the only ones in the world. Only a few have the confidence to venture out and risk their lives trying to find answers.  _ What are the titans? Who created them? Why were they created? What lies beyond these walls?  _ They want to know it all, they don’t want to be caged birds, they want freedom. Freedom and answers. And I could give it to them. But I need them to trust me. I need him to trust me. _

With his mind set, Eren jumped from the tree into the sea of titans and bit down on his hand,  _ hard _ .


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg ty so much for over 800 hits <3 I'm really sorry about the wait but I wanted to take my time with this chapter and make it long for you guys! It's 1032 wordssss and I'm so proud of it. If there are any mistakes or errors sorry about that lol. I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Jules who has an account on wattpad under the username plutonici. she's been a really big help and motivated me to make a longer chapter. she writes mostly fairy tale x readers but she takes requests you go check her out <3! with that out of the way, enjoy :D!!!

A shrill scream pierced the air as Eren fell, teeth biting into his hand. Levi reached out his hands to try to catch the boy when a burst of steam pushed him back.

“EREN!” he yelled. Levi saw lighting strike the spot where the tall boy had been only a few moments before and wondered how bad his luck must have been for lighting to want to personally remove him from the face of the earth. He struggled against the force of the steam, wanting desperately to save his newfound friend. 

He thought of the things he could do to save him, but without any gear, it’d basically be suicide and Levi had already decided that that was  _ not  _ the way to go. It was a few minutes later when the steam had  _ finally  _ decided to clear and Levi rushed to the edge of the branch, hoping to find some sign of Eren. Instead, he saw a familiar titan.  _ The titan from before, the one who saved me and protected me. Where the hell did he come from…? _

Levi stared in disbelief; he thought that the rogue had been killed or had gotten bored of him and deserted him, but there he was, fighting titans.  _ Protecting me….  _ A feeling of gratitude overcame him and he hoped that the titan would be able to leave this battle unscathed. The rogue shot him a look and began climbing the tree. Levi felt the tree shake and backed away from the edge so that he didn’t topple over. He noted the way that the titans seemed to back away from the tree and went back to their own business. The rogue stepped onto the branch and picked Levi up.

“Hey! What the hell?! Put me down!” Levi felt his stomach filling up with dread and hoped to  _ God _ that the titan wouldn’t eat him. Instead, the titan placed him on top of his head and began jumping between trees, causing Levi to yelp and tightly grip the long strands of titan hair.

“SLOW THE HELL DOWN! DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING FALL?!” Levi closed his eyes and silently prayed.  _ Dear God, I don’t really believe in you, but if you’re real, please don’t let me die like this. I do  _ not  _ want to be titan food, especially because of this little (big) shit. Thank you very much, _ he sassily thought.

Levi’s head was spinning. He tried his best to suppress the urge to  _ let it out _ and attempted to keep his eyes away from the ground. He hoped that he didn’t lose his grips on the massive, but strangely soft, strands of hair.  _ If you slip, I will personally find a way to slice you up, you lump of meat. _ He opened his eyes and the titan slowed to a stop. Before him stood a huge stone wall. Levi shook with happiness as he saw people with green cloaks walking around. They looked toward the titan and prepared to attack when Levi spoke. “Don’t attack him! He’s abnormal and intelligent. We can trust him.” The titan lifted his arm up and placed Levi on the floor gently. He sat down and started to play with Levi’s hair. 

“Watch out, Captain!” Levi rolled his eyes and asked where Erwin and Hange were. “Uh… They’re right over here, sir,” the soldier gestured to a large forest green tent. The flaps were closed but one could easily see the figures' silhouettes on the dead grass. 

Levi slowly walked towards the tents, heart beating loudly in his chest. He stopped before the entrance and inhaled. Almost instantly he was tackled by two (very heavy) people. He fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around the two people he had come to call him friends. Hange was sobbing into his clothes while Erwin simply relished in his presence.

Levi dusted himself off and asked the two how long he had been missing. To him, it had felt like a month. A month of nothing but false hope and danger. He shivered and inwardly thanked God that he had been able to leave the forest. 

“Levi, you’ve been gone a week! We tried to go after you but we were about to run out of fuel and we still had to get back. We thought of putting together a rescue squad but we’d already lost many soldiers and couldn’t risk it. But enough about that… How are you feeling?” Hange quickly took Levi’s face in her hands, checking for any external injuries. He felt uncomfortable under her serious gaze and tried to recall a time where she had acted less like a titan-crazy maniac and more like a normal human being. He could count those times on one hand and let out a sigh when the hands left his face. It seemed like Hange couldn’t find any injuries that weren’t scratches so she felt satisfied and let go. She suddenly excused herself and went to look for a change of clothes for him.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Levi?” Erwin inquired. He looked very troubled. “You look like hell, no offense.” Erwin took a seat next to a chair and invited Levi to sit across from him. He promptly shook his head before replying.

“None taken. And I can assure you that I’m _fine_. Well, as fine as you can be after spending a week in a forest surrounded by titans,” Levi snapped. _Ah, shit!_ _I shouldn’t be yelling at him; It’s not his fault I chased after that titan. And it certainly isn’t his fault that I not only failed to kill it, but also ended up being under its protection._

“I’m sorry, Levi. We tried to look for you but we didn’t have enough fuel for the search.” Erwin had a meaningful look in his eyes and Levi clicked his tongue, feeling guilty.

“It’s not your fault, Eyebrows. If anything, it’s mine. I thought I could get that titan but I was mistaken. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m… sorry….” Levi scowled at the way he faltered and averted his eyes. “Changing the subject, I’ve got a little friend I’d like you to meet,” he smirked.


End file.
